The Witches Heir V2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my first story. If you don't know the plot, go and check out the first one. This one will have a lot more details than the last. Good Medusa and Arachne. Confident Crona. Naruto x Big harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Witches Heir V2

chapter 1

well people, I present to you the first part of the rewritten witches heir. Hope you like it more than what I wrote before.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Death city, the city which has also been known as the 'Oasis of the Desert'. And the city that was founded by death himself. A city that has also been known to have the death weapon meister academy. Where young children can go to learn if they are a meister, or a weapon.

Let me explain how this certain school works. This is an academy where children go to learn on

whether or not they are meisters or weapons. Then later, two children who are identified as official weapon and meister are partnered, and need each other to work towards their goal.

The goal I'm referring to is the goal of creating a more peaceful world. The two partners need to acquire a total amount of 99 evil human souls, and 1 witch soul. Evil humans were once human, but they threw their humanity away and became corrupted with evil. This transformed them into creatures that hungered for innocent souls.

Witches are powerful beings that are the natural enemies of the academy. They're souls are extremely hard to acquire, and many meisters and weapons have fallen trying to obtain the final piece needed for their goal: the death scythe.

The death scythe is a powerful rank for a weapon once all needed souls are gathered. Once a weapon has obtained all these souls, they become a weapon that Lord Death himself is able to wield.

Now that we have reviewed the basics of what the academy stands for, let's take a look at one of the most dangerous witches in the entire city.

We now find ourselves in the nurse's office of the academy. Here, we see a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. Her outfit was a black body-length suit with hood, which extended downward to her knees. The hood itself was adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side. She also appeared to have a tail in the shape of an arrow. She was barefoot and had black toenail and fingernail polish that featured yellow arrows pointing upwards. This woman was Medusa Gorgon.

Medusa looked down at the bundle in her arms with a smile. She was happy for two things. The first was she was now holding her new baby girl, who had a small mop of pink hair on her newborn head. The second was that no one was in the academy when she came back after giving birth, which is the reason she's clad in her witch attire.

She looked down at her baby girl and smiled a beautiful smile that showed her joy at her baby girl. She had gotten pregnant due to her attempts at creating a new form of magic. This resulted in producing a child through asexual reproduction. She was rushed to the hospital where only witches go to and the result was a success. Even though her girl had a different hair color, that didn't bother her.

If one saw this, they would wonder why Medusa had a sudden change in character. Let's take a look precisely nine months ago.

(Flashback)

Medusa leaned on the wall as the Witch Mass, gathering of witches across the city, ended. She turned around and was about to head out, but was stopped by a small figure landing in front of her. She had a diminutive frame that was obscured by her domineering clothes. Her attire was comprised of a black robe and a similarly dark cloak, the majority of it adorned with various elongated safety pins with the only exception being her distinctive white hat, which was fashioned in such a manner as to depict a sharp-tooth grinned face. The small gap between the brim of the hat and her cloak displayed tuffs of gray hair and a bandage with ½ written on it covering her left eye. This was the witch queen Mabaa.

"Is there something you want?" asked Medusa who didn't see why this witch is keeping her from leaving.

Mabaa looked up at Medusa with her one and calmly replied with her one word answer. "Nyamu."

Medusa arched an eyebrow at the answer. "Future? I am not worried about the future." replied Medusa.

Mabaa shook her head no and walked past Medusa before looking at her and nodding to her direction. Medusa internally sighed and begrudgingly followed the queen witch.

Medusa didn't know why the witch queen wanted her to follow, but figured it couldn't hurt for a moment.

Mabaa soon led them to a small room that was decorated with various items that ranged from potion ingredients to mere ornaments that had a witch theme. Mabaa walked over to a clothed table with a crystal ball on it and sat behind it to where she was now facing Medusa. She gestured to the chair opposite her for Medusa to sit.

Medusa sighed and sat in the chair while Mabaa looked at the crystal ball. She brought up her hands to the orb and seemed to murmur something incoherent as the crystal ball began to gain a faint glow to it.

She looked away from the crystal ball and looked at Medusa. "Nyamu."

"You want me to look into the crystal ball? Fine." relented Medusa who would get the hell out of here as soon as this was over. She looked into the crystal ball and saw a cloud of smoke beginning to form before an image began to appear.

Medusa could see an image of herself as she was sitting on a broom. She appeared to be near what appeared to be a church by the looks of it. She seemed to be chanting something before the image changed to the inside of the church.

She could see a young girl with a scythe fighting against what appeared to be a girl with pink hair. This didn't peak her interest until she saw something in the pink haired girls eyes. It looked like fear. As though she was scared something was about to get her.

As the fight continued, she saw Stein, one of the teacher's of the academy appear and began to fight the girl. Stein began to win, but was interrupted as herself in the image attacked him.

She looked at Mabaa with an uninterested look. Mabaa just nodded to the crystal ball with her covered head for them to continue. Medusa just sighed and looked back as the image changed.

The scene soon changed to show herself facing off against Stein with neither side relenting. This interested her as it showed how skilled Stein was. As they were fighting, she heard Stein ask something about that kid, the pink haired one. Her other self replied by saying it was hers. That definitely got her interested as she listened very carefully. As she heard Stein and herself talk about what would happen to the child, she felt disgusted to hear herself say she would throw the child away. Is that something she would truly do?

It seemed the crystal ball read her thoughts as the image soon changed to herself standing next to what appeared to be the younger version of the child. She stared at the image with unmoving eyes as herself seemed to not care one bit about the young child. It made her cringe as she saw the child being locked in a dark room because she wouldn't harm a small creature.

The image from the crystal ball faded and Mabaa turned to Medusa to see her reaction. Medusa gripped her knees as tears began to make their way down. Is that what she would become in the future? A cold monster who wouldn't even care for her own child? The image sickened her to the deepest pit of her stomach. The fact she went undercover at the school for the sole purpose of her crazy plan seemed to vanish as she cried.

Mabaa stood up from behind the table and walked over to Medusa and patted her on the back. It seemed to slowly work as Medusa wiped the tears away and turned to the queen witch, then did something that would shock anyone watching. She wrapped her arms around Mabaa and hugged her.

Mabaa stood there and let Medusa do what she was doing and saw her pull back and stand up and walk towards the door. Before she completely left, Medusa looked over her shoulder to Mabaa and said "I'm sorry, for everything," before walking out of the room. Little did she know, that she would be in for a surprise nine months later.

Mabaa nodded and turned to the crystal ball to see another image play out. This one showed Medusa smiling as she held her daughter in one arm, while her other one was occupied by a baby boy with blonde hair.

(Flashback end)

Medusa smiled at the memory and looked down at her little girl. "Don t' worry, Crona. From now, I will protect you with my life. I won't be heartless and deny you the love you deserve." replied Medusa leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her baby girl's forehead.

She was about to open up her suit so Crona could have her first meal, but stopped as she heard something. By the sound of it, it sounded like...crying? She closed her suit and held Crona close and carefully peered out of the door to see what was out here.

She looked down the halls, but didn't see anything. She would have closed the door, but stopped as she looked down and was shocked to see a basket with a baby in it!

The baby appeared to have spiky blonde hair brighter than her own, with sky blue eyes. He also seemed to have three whisker marks on each of his cheeks making him all the more cuter. He also had a note attached to the blanket he was wrapped in. She reached down and pulled the note to her eye level and began reading.

_To the person who finds this child, I humbly and ask you to help raise this child with love and compassion. His name is Naruto and he is also the hero of my village. You see, the village from where we're from is known as konoha, or also known as the village hidden in the leaves. I am the third hokage, and the reason the boy is here is because on the day he was born, a great tragedy occurred. The legendary kyuubi attacked our village and caused massive destruction. Our great leader, the fourth hokage had no other choice but to seal the beast within this child, who is also his son. As the hokage he couldn't ask another family to give up their child, which is why he had no other choice. This boy is sent here because even though the fourth wanted his son to be seen as a hero, I know the villagers will take their anger out on the boy and make his life a living hell. So I please ask you who ever you are, to raise this child with love and care. But you will be able to tell him who he really is when he comes of age._

_Signed, Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the third hokage._

Medusa stared at the note and then at the young baby with shock. This child was a container of a great demon? Just the thought of the heavy burden he would carry would be even too much for her.

She looked at the baby boy and saw him open his eyes, revealing their blue color that seemed to make you really take notice. She smiled as his little hands reached up towards her as he seemed to recognize her as his momma.

She took both babies inside and brought them over to a crib she had made when she found out she was pregnant with Crona. She put Crona in first and smiled at Naruto before giving him a kiss on the forehead and putting him next to his new sister. Both children smiled at their mother and seemed to hold each other as they began to doze off.

Medusa stood there and stared at her children as she let those words ring in her mind. Her children. She had seen the monster she would have been thanks to Mabaa, but she would never be like that, ever. She would protect her children with her life and make sure they never felt unloved as long as she lived. She gave them one last love filled smile before turning the lights off to let them rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I am proud to give you the rewritten version of one of my most popular stories. This time, I included a reasonable reason as to why Medusa changed. Next chapter will show how Crona and Naruto gain their black blood and magic abilities. Anyways, enjoy.

One more thing. The harem has been included with a few new members, but I'll wait to surprise you all later. But if you want to see his harem, go back to the first version to see who will be in it. Anyways, if you have any questions, merely put it in a review or pm. Also, thank you all for voting. The top three stories I will focus on updating is 'The Witches Heir V2', 'Steamy Digi Love', and 'The Demonic Trio 2'. but if I post a chapter for a different story every now an again, don't be discouraged. Keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witches Heir V2

chapter 2

well people, I'm shocked by how many followers I got in just one day, which shows me how much you truly care for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight poured through the curtains as they lit up the room where Medusa was currently sleeping. She began to stir with the sunlight getting in her eyes and begrudgingly got up and stretched her arms before getting out of bed. She went into the room where the children were and looked into the crib. She saw both of them soundly asleep with their tiny hands holding each other.

Medusa smiled and carefully picked them up. It seemed to wake them up as their eyes were opening and looking up at their mom. Medusa took a seat a chair in the room and unlatched her black lacy bra to let her breasts out. She brought Crona and Naruto up to them and let them begin to have their first taste of her milk.

Medusa enjoyed this moment as it truly made her feel happy to have her kids to nurture. She noticed something with Naruto as he seemed to be squirming a little bit in her arm. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto began to whimper as a red glow began to appear on his stomach. Medusa's eyes widened as it seemed to cover him entirely and began to spread to her and Crona like a cloak. She could feel the energy had a dark feel to it and stood back up, but began to feel weak and layed on the floor with Crona and Naruto in her arms as darkness consumed her.

(Naruto's Mind scape)

Medusa slowly began to open her eyes as she could feel her feet submerged in water. She carefully stood up and saw that she was clad in her regular attire. She could feel something in her arm and looked down to see Crona, who was currently asleep. Medusa was relieved to see her little girl alright, but where was Naruto?

Panic began to seep in as she finally took notice of her surroundings. Instead of the comfy room for her children to sleep in, they were now in what appeared to be a dark hallway with water on the floor. She held Crona with both her arms and had no other option but to start walking down the hall to find Naruto.

As she continued down the seemingly endless hall, she began to see a lowing red light from around the corner ahead of them. She quickened her pace and turned, only for her eyes to widen. She saw a giant gate that had a paper on it. That was a minor thing compared to the other thing that shocked her. She could see a giant face of a fox behind the bars as they stared down at something on the floor in front of the doors. It was Naruto who seemed to be asleep.

Forgetting the size of the creature, she quickly dashed to Naruto. The giant fox seemed to give a slight grin as a tendril of the red energy slipped through the bars and went closer to Naruto.

Medusa held out her one arm that wasn't occupied and sent a storm of vector arrows at the tendril and ended up shredding it to nothing as the large fox turned to see Medusa give him a glare that would make all men shiver in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" exclaimed Medusa who used a small vector arrow below Naruto and picked him up as the arrow sent him flying into her waiting arm.

Medusa smiled down at seeing her son okay and turned to walk away, but stopped as she heard a deep chuckle behind her. She turned to see the giant fox chuckling for some reason, which unnerved her as her fury disappeared when she realized how big of a disadvantage she was in, even with the fox being caged up.

"**Well, this is something I never expected to see. My new container being the son of a witch." **came the foxes response.

Medusa would have loved to get out of there to keep her children safe, but the fox said something that sparked her interest. "What do you mean container?" Medusa asked before the words from the letter she read before came to her. "You're the kyuubi." muttered Medusa with widened eyes.

The kyuubi merely smirked before chuckling again. **"Seems like that old monkey already explained in his note about what happened. For one thing, the name's Kurama. The second is I didn't intend to attack that village. I was being manipulated by a man known as Madara Uchiha, but I highly doubt he was who he said he was. He had a different feel to him, I know this because the real Madara used me against his rival, Hashirama Senju in a battle that went down in history. I was then sealed in the wife of Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki and then would later be sealed in the body of Kushina Uzumaki, the brats real mother."** finished Kurama shocking Medusa.

Medusa looked down at Naruto and was surprised to see the young boy giggling, as though he had no worries in the world.

"What now?" asked Medusa to Kurama.

The giant fox was confused by her question. **"What do you mean 'What now?'" asked Kurama.**

"I mean, are you going to try and take over him when he grows up?" asked Medusa who kept a strong glare focused on the fox.

Kurama looked at her before chuckling before it soon turned into a full blown laugh. He stopped himself long enough to respond. **"No, I will admit it sounds tempting, but if you would be willing, I think we could both benefit from a proposition I have." replied Kurama.**

"And what would this proposition be, exactly?" asked Medusa.

"**Simple. I merely wish to help train the boy in using my powers when he's old enough. My past containers could wield only a certain amount, but I wish for something more. I know I'm trapped in here til he dies, but I wish to be able to hold my head up high if he can use my powers to the best of their abilities." finished Kurama.**

"How would that satisfy me at all?" asked Medusa who didn't see the point.

"**Because, if you accept this request, I will perform a blood ritual on the boy. This will allow him to officially have your DNA in him, truly making him your child. And since you can use magic, he would gain the ability to use it as well. Add in how strong he could be using my powers and magic, would mean he would be a powerful individual." finished Kurama.**

Medusa thought about the idea. On one hand, she could raise her son and daughter oblivious to the cruel world and what happens to those with magical abilities, but another part of her knew that idea was stupid as it could blow up in her face. Plus, if she did help her son and daughter train in magic, she wouldn't have to worry about them being in danger.

She turned to Kurama with a dedicated look in her eyes. "I accept. You can train Naruto when he's older, and I will train them both in magic, provided Naruto will be safe." replied Medusa.

Kurama chucked before replying. **"Don't worry, the training will be hard, but it won't kill him or be traumatizing, well it may, but it will help him become stronger." replied Kurama reassuring the mother.**

Medusa nodded and smiled down at her children. She looked up to see the floor had what looked like a large circle with numerous symbols on different parts of it. **"Merely put the boy in the center of the circle, then make a tiny cut on his finger. Do the same to your finger, then make sure a drop of your blood lands on his cut. I'll handle the rest." replied Kurama.**

Medusa nodded and walked over to the center and carefully put Naruto down. She put Crona to her side and used a tiny vector arrow to make the cut on her finger and Naruto's. This caused him to start crying, but Medusa calmly rubbed his cheeks to calm him down. She left a single drop from her finger onto his and watched as the circle they were in began to glow.

Medusa could feel herself getting weak and tried to stay awake, but began to black out. Before she did though, she heard Kurama say one more thing. **"I think you'll like the improvements."**

(Real world)

Medusa's eyes opened as she took in her surroundings and saw she was back in the room. She looked down to see Naruto and Crona sound asleep, which was good. She looked at Naruto and saw two canine fangs slightly peak out from his lips and saw his blonde hair seem to tone down a little to where it looked like a shade of blonde between his original, and her own.

She held them close to her and headed out the room wot get dressed. After getting back into her nurse's outfit, she headed over to her desk, but didn't see the pen on the floor where she was about to step and soon found herself falling on her back. Luckily, she had put Crona and Naruto on one of the beds of the patients. The bad news for this was a glass container filled with a black substance that wobbled near the edge before falling and shattering.

Medusa let out a frustrated sigh at the mess her container of black blood made on the floor and made to go and grab one of the towels form the cabinet, but stopped as the substance began to bubble and seemed to twitch. She took a careful stance and watched as it seemed to move until a small portion popped up above it like a tiny head. It looked around before setting its sights on something. She turned to look and saw it was looking at her children. She saw it was already half way to them and couldn't risk sending a vector arrow as it could hit her children.

The black blood climbed up the bed and slid between the two kids before it split in two and covered their bodies in itself. She watched in stunned silence as the black blood seemed to seep through the blankets and their skin. She took a cautious step, but stopped when she heard a voice.

**'No need to worry about them. The black blood simply detected the power in their bodies and became part of them. If you're wondering how I know what it is, I was able to see what that stuff was when you were in here. Also, when you and your daughter were in here, you both inherited a small part of my power, which will help you later on. Your daughter will be able to use the black blood with ease when she's older.' responded Kurama from her head.**

Medusa let out a sigh of relief and smiled that her kids were alright. Suddenly, another thought came to her. 'I'm curious. When I saw you, some of your energy was reaching towards Naruto, why?' asked Medusa in thought.

**'I wanted to see how much you cared for the boy. I figured you would look at him like a demon just because he had me in him.' replied Kurama.**

'Don't worry. I made a promise that I would give my kids the love they needed, and I intend to live up to it for the rest of my life.' thought Medusa with determination. She turned to her children and smiled at them. She walked over to the bed and carefully picked them up and gave a kiss to both of their foreheads.

"Don't worry you two, Kaa-san will always love you." Medusa could tell they both were very tired and decided to lie down on the bed with them and let herself go off to dreamland.

(Loew Village)

In this town known for making golems, is where we find a particular one. The oldest golem, who was actually the first ever golem ever made.

We currently see the golem wondering through the forests outside the village as it did not have any emotions or soul to act on anything. Nothing but the commands given to it by its creator.

It suddenly stopped where it was as something was happening to it. A small spider crawled on it and was followed by several more. Soon, the entire golems side seemed to have them as they all raced down the golem and seemed to converge together on the spot before they grew and began to take shape.

The figure was soon revealed to be a woman with extremely pale and flawless complexion that made it appear as though she was constructed entirely out of porcelain. She had a curvy figure, with very large breasts, a thin waist and wide hips. Her facial features comprise of long dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely Grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

Her typical clothing consisted simply out of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress was incredibly long, that it completely concealed her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lied at its front and eight extensions that protruded outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely form the dress, were worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these also displayed four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wore two spider earrings that hung downwards from her ears.

She also held a rather large black folding fan in her right hand. This was the witch and mother of all demon weapons, Arachne.

Arachne had no idea why she reformed herself here. She was resting for the past years, but woke up. Something had come into the world, and it held a lot of power. More power than herself even.

She heard the sound of something landing behind her and turned to see the queen witch Mabaa stand there with a crystal ball held in her hand. "Mabaa. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" asked Arachne.

Mabaa merely held up the crystal ball and nodded to it before saying, "Nyamu."

"The future?" responded Arachne with mild interest. A little fortune telling wouldn't hurt considering how long she was asleep for.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, expect more changes in the next chapter, as this one definitely had them. And just so you know, it will take a bit more time before Naruto and Crona attend the academy. Just so you all know. Also, I've decided to add in Shaula for Naruto's harem. Keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Witches Heir

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Medusa was currently reading from one of her medical books as she let her two children sleep. They both were holding each other to get to sleep, which made for an adorable image.

As she continued to browse through the writing, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She put her book down and saw a small spider on her desk. She rolled up the book and was about to crush it, but stopped when a glowing purple trail seemed to be coming from the spider as it moved around her desk, creating some message.

She watched in silence as the spider stopped and a message was written out on her desk with what appeared to be purple threading. It read: "Medusa, please come to this location. I wish to talk to you. Signed, Arachne."

Medusa stared wide eyed at the message. 'Arachne? Her sister?' this sounded too crazy to be true.

She took a seat in her chair and rubbed her chin in thought as she went through possible scenarios in her head. The last time she had seen her sister was around 800 years ago when she abandoned her to be killed by Lord Death. She couldn't possibly want to make amends when it was technically her that nearly got her killed.

Perhaps she was trying to lure her into a trap as revenge. She wouldn't put it past her sister as she could manipulate anyone with ease. Plus, just sending her a message to meet her at a certain location seemed to risky as anyone could intercept the message and find her. This wasn't like her sister at all.

She kept rethinking all the info she had and could only make one logical reason stand out. Someone may be making her say this. Arachne was a proud woman who truly was only scared of Lord Death, but that was a long time ago. Still, she was someone that wasn't easily scared.

She stood up and decided on what to do. She would go there and see what was going on. If it turns out Arachne was just luring her there for an ambush, then she would get out of there as soon as possible as risking her life when her children weren't even one year old was something she couldn't risk.

She walked over to the cabinet and whispered a spell under her breath and stood back as the cabinet seemed to transform into numerous cubes that folded into each other before revealing her hidden storage.

She went in and found the broom she used to travel and left her storage, but made sure it was hidden again. She was about to head out the window and head out to the coordinates, but stopped when she heard her children crying. She mentally slapped herself at her own stupidity. She couldn't leave them here by themselves. If somebody came by and saw them, she would have a hard to explaining they were hers. She walked over to them and picked them up so she had one arm around each.

"Don't worry you two. I won't be gone long." Medusa gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and put them back in the crib.

She closed her eyes as the tattoos on her arms slithered down and stood up to show her serpent familiars.

"I want you two to keep an eye on my children. If anyone comes in here, make sure they leave immediately. Just make sure they don't see my children." commanded Medusa to her serpents.

The two of them nodded and get into positions around the crib as their mistress flew through the air on her broom.

(Loew Village)

Medusa slowly began her descent as she got off her broom and surveyed her area. It was merely a small opening in the middle of the forest that surrounded the town.

"I see you got my message." came a voice she knew all too well as she saw Arachne emerge from behind a tree with her fan clutched in her hand.

Medusa kept a straight face as she faced her sister. "It's been awhile, Arachne." replied Medusa putting on a good act of being her old self.

Arachne didn't smile or show any emotion on her face. It actually looked to be devoid of emotion to Medusa. She was about to ask why she called her there, but stopped herself when she saw something on Arachne's face. It didn't seem to be anything, until she saw it falling down her face from her eyes. She stared in shock as she watched her sister begin to cry.

Arachne had tried to keep up her facade, but couldn't control her tears from coming out, which resulted in all the emotions inside to come flooding out. She felt to her knees as she supported herself by placing her palms against the ground.

She let the tears drip from her face, but suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw her own sister holding her with a sad frown.

"What's happened?" asked Medusa.

Arachne looked down before looking back up at Medusa. "I've seen what kind of person I truly am." whispered Arachne.

Medusa seemed confused by this. She stood up and held Arachne by her shoulders to keep her standing. "Arachne, what do you mean?" asked Medusa.

Arachne had calmed down enough to explain. "It happened when I first woke up. I sensed a powerful force that caught my attention. When I came to here, Mabaa said she had something to show me. She then showed me what I was going to do in the future. I don't usually feel guilt, but seeing myself do all those terrible things was too much." Arachne let more fresh tears fall from her face as she looked down.

Medusa stared at her sister and brought her close to her body in a hug. Arachne looked at Medusa from where her head was and let her sadness out as she cried on her sister's shoulder.

Medusa calmly patted her back to soothe her. "To tell you the truth, I've had my future shown to me as well by Mabaa. I saw myself depriving my own child of love and tried to turn her into a weapon. Nine months later, I was pregnant with my baby girl. It was on that day she was born, that I swore I would never become that monster and give her all the love she needed." replied Medusa.

Arachne brought her head up and stared at Medusa in shock at hearing her mention she had a child.

"Soon, I found another baby that had a terrible burden placed on him. I decided I would take care of him as well, and now I have two lovely children." finished Medusa smiling.

It was by this time that Arachne had stopped crying and was standing in front of Medusa.

"Now, since you're done, I think it's my turn. Arachne, I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, leaving you to Death like that. I sincerely want us to mend our way so we don't end up like our future counterparts." replied Medusa.

Arachne was stunned by this. She felt touched that her sister wanted to mend ways and nodded to show she forgave her. Medusa gave her a smile and gave her a brief hug before separating.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, where are my niece and nephew?" asked Arachne who felt giddy to see the little ones.

"Well, I could use a spell to get us there, but it could alert many meisters. Perhaps if we-" she was cut from her sentence as their attention was turned to something else. Namely, a flock of ravens that sprung up out of nowhere and flew together in front of them.

Both Gorgon sisters stared as the flock of birds grew smaller and seemed to be swirl around a single spot as they all soon dispersed to reveal Mabaa standing there, but with two objects in her arms. Medusa focused and saw they were Naruto and Crona, both still sleeping.

"Thought I should bring the little ones." replied Mabaa surprising the two witches at hearing her say a single sentence as opposed to her short ones that needed someone to translate.

"Thank you, Mabaa." replied Medusa taking the two children into her arms as Arachne walked over and saw her niece and nephew.

"My, they are adorable. So, who's the father?" asked Arachne.

"Well, Crona was created by me trying to create a new different magic, which resulted in me getting pregnant, and Naruto? Well-"

(I'm not gonna have her do the whole explanation for what the note read as that stuff gets annoying fast. So, let's just say that this box will take place instead of the explanation instead.)

Arachne's eyes widened at the info Medusa just said.

"And that's not all. Both of them have my black blood in them." replied Medusa looking down.

Arachne was surprised by this. She looked down at the little ones and saw their eyes begin to open. All woman saw them stare at Mabaa and Arachne for a moment before smiling and giggling. This showed the three witches that the children trusted them.

Naruto towards Arachne with his little hands to show he wanted to be held by her. Medusa handed him to Arachne who was awed by her nephews response. Usually if children saw her, they tended to stay away, but her own nephew seemed truly happy in her arms. This sent a warm feeling through her body before both woman noticed something happening.

Crona seemed bothered by something as a figure suddenly seemed to appear from her back. The figure was tiny, had black skin, a big white 'x' on its head with two white eyes with an 'x' in each one. He also had two arms with the same black color with two white hands on them.

The tiny figure turned to both woman before saying, "What are you looking at, old hags?"

Medusa and Arachne suddenly got angry at the statement. "Oh, did I make you mad? Too bad." replied the tiny figure who was acting smug.

Both woman would have slugged him, but he appeared attached to Crona, and they couldn't take that huge risk. Crona soon began to cry from the unknown presence, who took notice of the girl.

"Oi, be quiet!" exclaimed Ragnarok who was about with slap the kid on the head, but suddenly stopped as he felt a dark presence behind him. He slowly turned, and stared in shock at the blonde haired kid who was giving him a glare that was filled with so much KI it wasn't funny. The witches and Ragnarok stared in shock as a red energy began to seep out of the child and soon took the form of an angry foxes head with its teeth bared.

"Eek!" screeched Ragnarok who saw the foxes head rush towards him and bit into his shoulder, which hurt considering the black blood was very hard. He grimaced in pain and could swear he could hear a voice as the fox bit harder. **"You better listen, or I'll make sure to shred you to bits. You better treat that girl nicely, or I will cause you so much pain, that you will live in an endless tortured state where you are nothing more than a puppet with no emotions, got it?"**

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." squeaked Ragnarok in fear before feeling the fox let up and quickly receded back into young Crona.

The fox head soon disappeared and all three of them could only stare in shock at what just happened.

"Medusa? Is that who you just described?" asked Arachne trying to calm down form what just happened.

Medusa could only nod as her children seemed to return to sleep once again, completely unaware of what just happened.

Mabaa stood there as everything that just happened is what she anticipated. She had seen the future far enough to know that the obstacles ahead of all of them would get much rougher.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, you got a chance to see a good Arachne, and a show of Ragnarok becoming the kyuubi's bitch:) Anyways, hope this was satisfying for you all. Now for a heads up, we get to see Mizune and Eruka, but as babies! That's right, all the kids will be raised up together. And I think you will like the oc's I've got in mind. Again, enjoy and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Witches Heir V2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Medusa and Arachne walked through the secret passage that would lead them to the area where the Witch Mass was held. In her arms were Naruto and Crona. While it's frowned upon for a witch to bring a non-witch to the meeting, her children were technically witches considering Crona was born from her, and Naruto had her DNA in him, thereby making them what some would call, witches in training. Not sure if Naruto would be called that considered his gender, which would make him technically a sorcerer.

As they made it to the area, they were obviously noticed by the other witches who were attending. It was well known that Medusa and Arachne use to hate each other, but had recently mended their ways. Some didn't know if this was true, while the rest were neutral about it.

Medusa held her children close as she scanned the crowd and noticed two witches that stood out from the rest. Both of them were around her height and were carrying something as well in their arms. Their features couldn't be seen as they both wore a robe for the meeting.

Both figures walked over and pulled their hoods down, allowing Medusa to finally recognize them. The first woman appeared to have black hair that went down to her neck with a little patch colored pink. The second woman had long silver hair and wore black lipstick on her lips, her face was obscured by an orange hat with a frog-like face. The first woman was Sakuya, and the other was Megumi.

Sakuya was a mouse themed witch, which meant she could use a special ability to separate herself into several small mice to either escape from battle or to spy on foes. Her family also had the ability to use lasers from certain points from their body. Such as whiskers that they naturally had, or their fingers. Any point really that wasn't too big and straight enough for it to work.

Megumi was a frog themed witch that could use tadpole shaped bombs for offensive battles. She also had the ability to send messages via small frogs to her allies without the frogs being noticed. Her most distinct ability is her ability to create a variety of different poison from her body. Such as poison projectiles, or even secreting poison from her body through her pores.

Medusa had learned of their names a while back and had heard good things about both of them. They possessed amazing tactics and abilities, while working together as the perfect tag team.

"Hello, Medusa." greeted Megumi with a smile. She had heard of the powerful witch Medusa, and wanted to see what she was like. From the rumors, she had supposedly gone through a change of some sort.

"Hello." greeted Medusa back who was surprised to be greeted with kindness, especially from a pair of witches she had never met before.

"I know we don't know each other, but I've heard interesting things from you." replied Megumi.

Sakuya shook her head as they could tell Medusa seemed to take that the wrong way. "Not in a bad way, of course. I just meant that we heard you were strong."

Medusa nodded to show she understood and saw Megumi look at her children. "Are these two yours?" asked Megumi looking at Naruto and Crona.

"Why yes." replied Medusa glad the topic was off her. She didn't like it when people referred to when she was her old self. "They don't have a father, so I'm planning to raise them to the best of my abilities." replied Medusa smiling at them.

"Well they're adorable." replied Megumi wagging her finger in front of them. Both had already awoken and giggled at the lady.

"I hope so. They are my niece and nephew after all." commented Arachne who smiled behind her fan at the look Megumi and Sakuya gave her. They had finally noticed her after walking over.

Medusa smiled and noticed the bundle moving in Megumi's arm. "I'm guessing that's your baby?" questioned Medusa.

"Why yes. I had her a few days ago." replied Megumi showing Medusa and Arachne her little girl. She had a small amount of silver hair like her mother growing on her head and had two black dots on the corners of her cheeks. They made her resemble a frog almost. "Her name's Eruka Frog."

Medusa smiled at the name and turned to see Sakuya held a bundle in her arms. She showed Medusa a young girl about Eruka's age with a mop of pink hair on her head. She also had slight marks on her cheeks that showed the signs of whiskers beginning to come in.

"Who's this little one?" asked Arachne.

Sakuya didn't say anything but nodded towards Megumi.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's mainly the strong silent type." replied Megumi. "Her daughter's name is Mizune." replied Megumi.

"Mizune. Wait, I thought the Mizune family were known to have multiple children, like mice?" questioned Medusa.

"It's true, but not in this case. When Sakuya was pregnant, it turned out that instead of facing several children, all of the kids in her womb had magically fused to become one. The doctors were stunned, but thankfully she's healthy from it." replied Megumi.

This was surprising to the two witches as the Mizune family were a famous mouse-themed clan that dated back hundreds of years ago. They usually had several children at a time like a mouse.

"So Arachne, any kids in your life?" asked Megumi.

"None for me at the moment. Right now I'll just help keep watch over little Naruto and Crona." replied Arachne.

Both woman nodded in understanding and noticed something going on. They saw young Naruto beginning to glow a reddish color and watched in stunned silence as two tendrils of the red energy stretched from him and seemed to cover Eruka and Mizune. Megumi and Sakuya didn't do anything as the energy seemed to assure them that everything was alright. They also saw a black stream come through the tendrils and seemed to go into Eruka and Mizune by being absorbed through their pores.

Megumi stared at Medusa in shock and Sakuya was giving her a stern glare that said explain.

"Don't worry. Naruto's magic is still developing, and is unpredictable. As assure you, Eruka and Mizune are fine." reassured Medusa who only had a slight idea of what happened, but needed more time to research it. Right now she needed to make sure they didn't do any drastic measures as she didn't want them to distrust her.

"Well, this has been fun, but we should get home." replied Arachne changing the topic.

Megumi and Sakuya didn't know what to say or do after what they just saw, but to take Arachne's suggestion and keep an eye on Medusa.

Medusa and Arachne left there and headed home to Baba Yaga's castle. Medusa was using her broom and kept a grip on Naruto and Crona, while Arachne used her magic to transform into a spider to hold on and to make sure the broom could support all of them.

Arachne was glad she took this form as she needed to think about somethings while they headed home. What Megumi asked really stuck to her. She didn't have any kids, which made her feel sad. One thing that all witches yearn for, no matter who, is to be a mother.

They have been marked to be beings of destruction, which is not true. They are only marked as such, because humans and others scorn them for what they can do. But this fighting and hatred between the races never diminishes their want for a child. To raise a life instead of taking them.

Arachne suddenly perked up as she remembered how Crona came to be. Medusa became pregnant with her after a failed attempt at a potion. Well, if that can happen to Medusa, then she can do the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

now people, I know this isn't my best work. But I will make sure the next chapter is better and that you get some adorable moments between Naruto and the other girls. Also, be prepared for a new addition to Naruto's harem. Now I will give you all the girls that will be in his harem.

Crona

Tsubaki

Arachne

Medusa

Eruka

Mizune

Shaula

Blair

Megumi

Sakuya

Arachne's daughter, soon to be named

Angela (she will become a teenager later on)

Mabaa


End file.
